


You're Meant for Me

by bourgeoisCest



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Bloodplay, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Uppity, mild orgasm torture, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry doesn't like sharing his view of Laurent</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Meant for Me

**Author's Note:**

> When i originally posted this to Wattpad i stopped half way thru and asked readers to give suggestions for the second half. It was kind of fun actually and maybe I'll do it again if the occasion for more baseless porn arises.

 

 

The hotel room is filled with the clatter of two figures entering through the reinforced door. It slams into the lock behind them and the sound ricochets on the hard surfaces in the kitchenette. The stumbling of shoes on lament is muffled but unmistakable. The PVC catches and makes a squeak as he's pushed farther into the room he turns to face the person whose been fighting to cram them into their room the minute the workshop got out.

Larry was usually ready to have time to himself after the over stimulation of being surrounded by fans. But it was odd for him to be so pushy about leaving the studio. All day he was shifty in his motions, distracted and at the same time over focused on his choreography. Every time he looked over to check on his brother's group, Laurent could see him worrying his bottom lip. He knew it was something between them, upon asking if he was okay Larry only shook his head. He knew he would hear about it once they were in private which is partially why he hadn't spoken up about what a tyrant his brother was being. He wanted to know what had his panties in such a twist.

"Damn, stop pushing!" he says, trying to piece together the expression, the posture, even the slow flex of Larry's fingers as he reaches out to him.

Larry ignores the complaint, and reaches for what he'd been staring a hole into for the last five hours. His fingers catch the flimsy, distressed hem of Laurent's shirt. That trashy piece of cloth that's barely a step above a rag. He hates it and he hates that such a trivial thing can get so entirely under his skin by simply existing. When given the chance Laurent enjoyed exploring his image. He had good looks, bad looks, very very bad looks and then there were styles that had Larry questioning his sanity. This was an unsavory cocktail of all said looks. Initially there was nothing wrong with the outfit, the shoes were different but nothing to bat an eye at. The pants, a filthy shade of green, forgivable but green. He might have preferred them over Laurent's tighter pants had they been a different shade. But that shirt. Innocent at a glance. Black, long sleeved, hiding his tattoos in a veil of night. Until he started dancing. The fabric clinged to his every movement and when it couldn't, the sunlight shinning through left nothing to the imagination. The length of his collar bones framed meticulously by the dark fabric.

The cross Larry had given him is dangling on a line of silver. He loved that cross. The intention wasn't there initially but every time he saw it on his twin it gave him a sense of possession. A silent claim to his partner. Maybe that's how this whole thing has started. His self proclaimed ownership. The cheese cloth shirt was a threat to that.

Larry was stirred even further when everyone else in the room seemed to be on the same page as him. People were always recording Laurent, he didn't have an issue with that. What he had an issue with was his brother dipping his hips, and sprawling himself out on the floor in what would make a better fishing net then a top. Letting others ogle what was meant for his eyes alone. He can't stand the thought of someone else seeing what he had to himself and this time he can't keep his jealousy under wraps. That slight figure, bounding about. Muscles framed in the soft folds of fabric. Every exchange between cells visible, every bead of sweat, every chill.

"You're never wearing this again" Larry's voice is firm but his brother merely replies with a frown. He never did like being told what he could and couldn't do especially not by his brother.

"Why?" There's genuine curiosity to his question, but he's clearly not about to take the command.

"It's ugly"

"Just because you don't like something I can't wear it?"

"Yes and you're not gonna wear it" His hold on the shirt tightens and he steps up to his twin, a strange hostility about his movement. Laurent is all too keen to it. He can feel the heat radiating from his twins body, his blood still pumping from the exertion of the workshop. His interest peeking. Laurent quirks a brow and snatches the beanie that's so precariously clinging to the top of Larry's head.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" He taunts, pushing the hat into Larry's face, looking unimpressed.

"Since right now-Stop it!" Larry grabs the beanie away and throws it aside, giving Laurent an unobstructed glare. A gentle demeanor is being smoked out by the fire in his blackened eyes. His patient soul teetering at its limits. "You know what..." he says more to himself then to the other. The words are traded for action. He's pulling him to the wall and using the position to trap Laurent in the small hallway. He crowds him with his presence making certain that he won't be brushed off. But of course Laurent isn't one to be corned and take it laying down. Especially not when his twin is being so demanding and persistent about something as trivial as clothes. There is irritated disbelief written on his features, this was petty even for Larry.

If the younger twin notices his irritation he makes no sign of it, instead he's hooking his long fingers in the hem of Laurent's top and yanking it up to his neck. "Take it off"

"Why"

"Because I said so. Take it off or I'll do it for you and I promise I won't be careful with the damn thing" Larry is eerily calm, his hand frozen. He's holding the fabric, awaiting Laurent's cooperation. If he weren't so occupied with challenging his twin he might have taken a look down at his bare flesh. But he's stubborn and has a glower steely enough to kill. However Laurent, in the face of death, snorts. His frown breaking into a grin. He's figured out Larry and that last boastful line was too much.

"Oh you wanna tear my clothes off like a wild man?" He's beaming with delight, his foot moving up to Larry's thigh and pushing against him. Larry is provoked all too easily by the light contact even if the gesture is only meant to tease. All too soon he feels himself pushed away. He resists, instead shoving himself further into Laurent's personal space. He can't say he didn't give his brother a chance to abet.

His hands are quick to pull the other's arms up against the wall. His torso coming flush against his twins and making his top stay bunched up to his chin. He can feel the heat of Laurent's bare skin through his T-shirt and it enlivens him a little more then he'd like to admit. The vibrating laughter travels through him and he narrows his eyes at a giddy Laurent.

"You like my clothes don't you" he says in a cool tone. He looks so comfortable there with his arms above his head, his back flat against the wall. His lips, rosy, drawn in a Cheshire smirk and moving in a way that makes him suspect Laurent wants to be kissed. He's just waiting for the space to be closed. Laurent was always this way, loved to play these power games. Several times Larry had thought he was calling the shots and through retrospect realized that he never really had the bridle to begin with. His twin was a genius at that, he knew just how to set his body on fire. His control on Larry so translucent its as if the reigns are sitting in his open palm. Maybe he made that easy for Laurent. After all, Larry liked what he liked regardless of how false his domination was. The fact that it was such an easy thing for his twin to do ruffled a few feathers. Just once he would like to have a solid upper hand. Not the apocryphal one that was granted him when he was fucking Laurent's mouth, or having his older brother pour over his lap with his hands pushing every button on his body.

But for once, Larry is thinking. He had this concept front and center after hours of inner commentary. He isn't going to let Laurent play him. Not tonight at least.

"No, I don't" he retorts frankly, persistent in keeping Laurent pinned to the wall even as he's trying to squirm away, a smile still plastered to his lips. He thinks this is funny.

"Then what's in your pocket?" The comment is punctuated by warm laughter and the press of hips against Larry's own. Warmth rises to his face, he bites back the fleeting pleasure to force his full weight into the other efficiently keeping him from moving. The look on Laurent's face changes subtly, usually he found his twin right in the palm of his hands. Larry isn't the only one with a mild hard on. Something else was going on in that big head of his.

"I hate when you wear this, every one is always looking at you"

"That's the point, Larry"

The grip on his arms tighten, Larry is inches from his face looking disturbed in more ways then one. When there's a lack of words, intuition fills the void and Larry was inclined to the latter as always. He pushes his knee between the others thighs, using his hip to bear down into his groin. He has to dampen Laurent's sharp attitude one way or another.

"I only like what the clothes show me. But when you parade all over the place, letting people see you that way..." He sighs, comes close to Laurent's ear and rolls his hip into him forcefully. The others body tensing and relaxing simultaneously, he doesn't see the stuttering in Laurent's smile but he can hear it in the way he breaths. He's waiting for Larry to go on. His fascination with Larry's forwardness is getting the best of him. And the deepness in his voice when he speaks again drives the hook deeper. "I feel like I need to remind you of something"

"And what's that, Larry?" Laurent's curiosity will be the death of him. Those hips press into him again with a slow rotation, his eyes draw towards the ceiling. The softness of his brother's lips against his ear is maddening.

"You're mine" his mouth closes around the shell of his ear and without warning teeth sink into it. This was always his weakness and Larry is cashing it in this time. Their pulses as rising, the roll of his hips against the others start a pace that's agonizingly slow and rough at the same time.

While Laurent can't find any give in the position, he rises up on his toes since it's the only way he can go. Not that he gets very far with Larry biting his ear, the duel sensation making his thoughts hazy. He knew his twin was jealous but never had he reacted in such a covetous manner. It certainly has him off guard and turning him on rather hastily. His twin opens his jaws, only to let his tongue slide against the curve of his ear and follow it down to his neck. He's bitten again and it's more then a slight, sting this time.

Larry can feel the involuntary wince in his brothers form and that's all the reply he wants. He hums against his neck before drawing back. "Turn around" he doesn't wait for Laurent to oblige, simply turning him to face the wall with the same pinning technique. With his agility he has the others arm pulled behind his back, keeping it pressed into the small of his back at an uncomfortable angle. It pulls a gasp from his brother and he looks down to see the natural arch of his back pressing out against the front of his pants. He grinds into Laurent's ass and he squeaks. The sound goes straight south of his body and he uses his other hand to pull the others hips in place.

"Larry" The name comes out meekly, he can see Laurent's hand clenching with tension. He's got his sights set on the scooping collar of the shirt. He leans down, taking a moment to taste the flesh before sinking his teeth into it, earning a cry from his double. He can feel him wanting to fight but with his arm twisted behind him, Laurent can only whine into the unforgiving wall each time he's bitten.

The sharpness of Larry's teeth climbs the back of his neck and even pierces the skin making him jolt and press into the wall. Laurent pinches his eyes closed and finds him self drowning in the deep mixture of pain and pleasure it causes. A thought is called to his attention and when the other finally eases up to lick over the small wound he huffs. "You know what I said about marks!"

"I don't care" Larry only pulls harder on his arm, his hold on it bruising.

"People will see" he argues faintly, turning his head to look back at the other. The tone in his voice is betraying him. Larry's closeness becoming a curse.

"I know..." He smiles, impressed with his own cunning plan to make Laurent obey him. Although he isn't going to get much farther with those clothes in the way. There's no patience in his movements now, he grabs the back of Laurent's shirt and yanks it over his head. His twin is strangely lax through the process, even helping to unfasten his pants to let Larry pull them down, shoes be damned. To the knee was good enough for now.

There's a considerable amount of joy that comes from having his twin against this wall, the slope of his long back and ass exposed. He puts his hands on his twins hunched shoulders, admiring the sculpt of them. He almost feels guilty for what he's about to do. In one fluid motion, Larry's nails rake from the base of his neck to the swell of his ass. Blushing lines rise to mark the trail and Laurent all but screams. Larry doesn't stop to savor the way he arches away from the agony he's caused. His fingers are already teasing against his entrance, feeling the muscles tighten when he presses a dry digit to it. He wouldn't actually try to push into Laurent unlubricated, but the way his body visibly shivers with anticipation, lifting his bum to follow the fingers rubbing him, it's just too good.

Larry leans down to run his tongue over the abrasions making the other hiss. They're hot against his mouth and taste of copper. He's developing a lust for it. He runs his palms down the length of his thighs and he pushes them apart as his working his way down the small of his back. Teeth pinch him there too and leave small red imprints. Laurent's breath is the only sound in his ears, every hitch making his body temperature flare. Those thinly veiled moans make him leave darker and darker marks just to feel his muscles tense. Soon he's on his knees behind Laurent, he starts to lavish each of his ass cheeks with his open mouth. Drawing wet patterns on it before sinking his teeth into the softness and making his twin let out a particularly stifled sob. He's fevered at the hint of what Larry is getting at, clinging to the wall with his behind jutting out. It's just what Larry wants.

He spreads Laurent, finding his entrance quivering, and smiles inwardly. He glances up to see his twin struggling with himself. Straining with the claw marks and blue blushes all over his back and with the slickness of Larry's tongue curling on the skin just inches from where he really wants it. He could hold his brother here forever, circling his hole and making him jump each time he decides to nip at his flesh until he's driven mad. But he isn't about these games and after a few seconds he curls his tongue out over Laurent. He makes quick work of wetting him, putting his mouth on his entrance and lapping at it with his hot muscle. Almost like statue, Laurent holds perfectly still for Larry, forgetting he needs to breath even and it goes straight to Larry's head. His slick tongue pushes into him fluidly and he looks up in time to see Laurent's head draw back in pleasure. Rarely does he do this for his brother and it makes the sight that much more to cherish. He pushes as deep as he can go, tasting more of Laurent and feeling his silky, inner tissue. His tongue curls and probes, wetting him inside and out thoroughly. From here he can feel even the most minuscule of twitches in his twin's anatomy. He would be smiling of his mouth wasn't so preoccupied. A realization dawns on him as he's darting his tongue in again, the other purring above him and shaking at the knees. Not once since he started this has Laurent given him direction either with his words or with his hands. Its liberating to truly have him under his force and he pecks his entrance, quickly getting drunk on power.

When Larry's mouth leaves him, Laurent's posture is screaming with expectation. He's fidgeting on his toes, his upper weight against the wall and taking labored breathes. He draws the sight of it out, idly rubbing his thumb over his double's wet hole until he's got a pair of eyes peeking down at him.

"Be quiet, the room next door will hear" the softness of Larry's voice, and the sincerity of his tone melts in Laurent's mouth and he nods, keeping his gaze pinned directly on the others actions trying to see what he can already feel. More specifically trying to see which digit is pressing against him but not firmly enough to press in.

Larry's fingers slide into him in a hurry, finding him fairly well lubricated. He's tight and he's got half a mind to make Laurent take him now, while he's only beginning to buckle at the knees. But he's not so cruel. Not to say he won't be dealing some punishment. He's going to make his brother think twice next time he decides to wear some scandalous garbage. He scissors his fingers in an unforgiving motion, watching the gentle rise and fall of his twin's hips as he struggles to adjust. The sounds he's making are frustrated, pleasure being repressed by the slight discomfort when he stuff s him full of his fingers again and stops only to feel his pulse.

"Get on with it"

There's Laurent's smart mouth again. Trying to jerk him around. Of course he would love to dick him down right this second, his own member is well and ready. Straining in his tight jeans, his boxers wet with precum and only getting more messed at the thought of being inside Laurent. But Larry is a spiteful creature. His eyes are lidded as he watches his digits slide all the way out of his twin's hole, his tight muscles shrinking around the finger tip.

"You know what Laurent, I don't think you deserve for me to fuck you"

His other hand comes up and plants a slap on the others ass, it sends a tremor through both of them. Blood rushes to the surface of Laurent's warm skin leaving a perfect imprint of his brother's hand.

"No I think you deserve to squirm, you know since you seem to think its funny to do that to me"

He pushes his fingers in again and curls them deliberately into Laurent's prostate. He watches intensely as the others thighs jerk, sweat beginning to bead on his dark skin. His afro is hanging forward between his shoulders, his hands up against the wall are tense. He's got to be worn out from the workshop. He won't be having an easy time staying up and Larry, ever observant, is going to take full advantage. His fingers continue to work onto that same spot. Stroking it firmly with the pads of his fingers and reveling in the escalating responses. The soft moans are growing to breathless whines. That slim body is pushing back on his fingers eagerly, trying to follow the pleasure being driven into every inch of him. But its not nearly as good as he knows it would feel to have Larry nailing him against the thin wall. It both frustrates and excites him to be denied that. His arousal hangs heavily between his legs and he can feel it leaking from the indirect stimulation.

"Quiet..." Larry warns in a growl but doesn't hesitate to push deep into his twin. The noise Laurent emits is anything but silent, hes loosing his patience. He gets to his feet, keeping his fingers buried inside as he presses himself to the others back.

"I'm trying Larry in trying.." He sounds pitiful, intimidated. He can't anticipate what Larry is going to do when he's this way. He's rash and emotional, it makes him hard to predict. That in itself was enough to make him try harder. And so he bites into his lower lip, his eyes close allowing him to feel the fabric of Larry's clothes against his skin.

Those fingers don't let up and having his brother at his back, breathing against his neck. Staying quiet is proving to be a challenge. The sensation, sweet at first, is turning painful. The knot in his stomach is being pulled taught. His hole contracts, when he's scissored and he gasps loudly trying to adjust. Larry is rarely so merciless in this sense, its got him buckling at the knees. His hand whipping around to hold onto his brother's hip. His fingers tangling in what ever they can, including his belt loops and the hem of his sweater. He wants Larry badly and he can't help arching against him, mewling when his body is rolled over with another wave of teasing pleasure. He swallows a whimper. His knee is going to give out any moment.

"Ahh-god Larry"

"Hush" he punctuates himself by hooking his fingers into Laurent again, hard. It makes him weep the sound hitting the wall infront of him. He slides against the wall. He's glistening with sweat. He won't last long on his feet.

Larry's hand catches the sound and traps it in his mouth, muffling him rather effectively. He moans into his brothers hand, his own still clutching to the belt loops which is less then satisfying to grip. His brother doesn't let up and thrusts his fingers into him quicker. Its not enough and its not what he wants. It's just enough pleasure to get him worked up. The precise massaging of that spot is making his body ache and his cock jump helplessly between his legs that are shaking visibly by now.

Meanwhile, Larry is delighted. He's got his brother writhing on his fingers, trying and failing to cling to him as he struggles with his own body. He uses his hand on Laurent's mouth to pull his head back against his shoulder. The long line of his neck exposed and shimmering with perspiration. An urge to taste him again bubbles to the surface and he gives in, tilting his head to latch onto his throat. His teeth sinking into the softness and making his twin cry into his palm. He moans in response and pulls his fingers out of Laurent so he can grind against his ass. His body is radiating heat.

His tongue runs along the imprint he's left on his twins throat and he's satisfied to know its going to leave a rather unique pattern. The fact that Laurent is such a sucker for this kind of thing is just icing on the cake. The way he's trembling is evidence enough.

Larry is dragging him to the bed, their pace slowed by the pants around Laurent's ankles. He makes quick work of those while Laurent lays face down on the bed, thankful to be off his feet. But the cool sheets are little comfort to his arousal and he rolls his hips with conflicted feelings because while it feels good, but he's so sensitive he could come now if he goes on.

But Larry is on him again, pushing his legs open from behind, uninhibited by the pants. He sees Laurent's movements and grabs his hips to halt it. He bares down on him and leans in to plant kisses on his back. It almost seems like he's about to get what he wants. At least until the hands on his hips tighten and he's being pulled to his knees. Another firm spank is delivered to his raised ass and he sobs, reaching back to shield himself. As expected he's shoved down again, his arm pinned to the bed in a stern hand.

"Don't you move" his voice is low and deceptively soft raising goose bumps on his skin.

Larry is happy to see that he's not being fought for the most part here. Laurent's body is pliable and obeys when he pushes the arch into his brothers back. The position is befitting of him and he can't resist running his fingers down the dip of his spin to his bum. The scratches from earlier have faded a bit but their pinkness says that they won't be completely gone any time soon.

He reaches around and finds Laurent's member, he's dripping and Larry cradles him in his palm, his thumb spreading it over the sensitive head. It makes his twin twist on the bed and whimper into the blankets. He's panting again just from the brief stimulation before his hand is directed to the task of removing his belt.

"I barely touched you and you're so worked up" he chuckles, making sure Laurent can hear the click of his buckle as he pulls the leather strap from his belt loops. He takes his twins arms and pulls them over his head and before he can process what's happening, Laurent has the belt cinched around his wrists. The leather and metal are rough against him and when Larry rolls him over he's being attached to the flimsy head board. How his brother had learned to do that he isn't sure. It's too secure for this to be the first time he's learned that trick.

He graces him with a cunning smile, pausing to take in the sight of his brother's inflamed form. His cock is dark with blood, standing alert, glistening with his seed. His skin is glowing and hes flushed down to his neck. Warm, dilated eyes are blinking up at him. He's excited to his very core, hungry for what ever is next and yet cautious of the unknown. His chest is rising and falling, drawing measured breathes. He's attempting to tame his pulse but his twin has other plans. He runs his tongue along the line of his teeth and Laurent instantly makes the connection. His hands wrap around the metal bars on the head board.

Larry lowers to him again his demeanor turning predatory, gaze pointed and dark. Their lips crash together, he doesn't even give the other a chance. He's dominating the kiss turning it deep and heated. His skilled tongue presses into his brothers hot mouth. He holds Laurent's jaw as his tongue dances with the others, drawing docile moans from him. His plump lips are delectable, he tastes sweet and its only a matter of time before he's sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Pinching the soft flesh between his teeth.

"Ah..!" He releases his lip, going directly back to kissing him feverishly. This new fascination is enveloping him. The unique way it makes Laurent cry out, the wince of pain, the gentle tremor in his limbs its addictive. Larry's had a taste of him and he wants more. He bites on his lips again and again feeling the other jumping each time. His hands caress the slender length of his twin's heated body. He flexes his jaw a little harder each time until Laurent is howling. His arms are straining against thier restraints. And then Larry tastes it. The sharp notes of copper. He pulls back to look at his handy work, swiping his tongue over his teeth. He's created a split in the others lip, their rosy complexion is darker then usual and they're exceptionally swollen. The blood beads from his cut and Larry licks at it greedily, noting the other's gasping breathes.

"You like this, I know you do" Laurent purrs in response, unable to gather a full response. Larry is getting drunk on this new power. He knew his sibling was keen to this sort of thing, he just never expected he would enjoy doing it so much. And here he has fallen right into it. Nipping his way down that long neck, giving rough attention to those defined collar bones and leaving another purpling mark. He feels primal, lost in his brother's submissive yet wanton moans. The feel of his form writhing against him, beyond ready for his boldness. He wants to hear more of him however.

He's working his way down the others torso, using his mouth and hands to mark up his beautiful skin. He's clawing at his hips and thighs, suckling hard on the sensitive spot just above Laurent's dick before moving to bite into his sharp hip.

"Oh please Larry please..." He's rambling, tortured by every spike of bliss that follows every ache. His abdomen is tight with need and he's trying hard to press up into Larry in any way he can. He doesn't handle being physically denied well.

"Please what" he teases, looking up the length of his twins body before closing his jaws around a thigh. His hands have a bruising grip just above his knees holding them open. The way Laurent thrashes is just divine. This game of making him talk through these sensations is amusing him.

"Please make love to me.." He's frustrated but it's not good enough. Larry straightens up and pulls his top over his head in one swift motion, ignoring his twin until he's beginning to undo his jeans from the back.

"You belong to me" he pulls himself out and sighs touches himself briefly before pressing the same fingers to his twins mouth making Laurent taste him. His velvety tongue curls around his fingers and it sends shock waves through Larry's body. His skin flares and he's unbearably hot. He crawls over his twin, his hands holding the other's hips and he grinds against him, forcefully making him feel his arousal.

"Say it"

Laurent whimpers, his eyes slipping closed. He's arching off the bed.

"Fuck me.."

Wrong answer. Larry huffs and pulls one of those long legs up over his shoulder. He slaps his twins exposed ass, putting his unrestrained force behind it before raking his nails up the back of his thigh. The skin and muscle give easily beneath his strength, poor Laurent is defenseless to it. The marks easily outrank the claw marks on his back and the pain is equally hot.

He doesn't pause to savor his brothers cries, instead he presses himself to his entrance. He pushes into Laurent, who moans silently. His hole is amazingly tight and he can tell his girth is difficult to handle, it always is. Maybe he wouldn't have such a hard time with the adjustment if Laurent would let him be on top more often. But he digresses, pulling out just a bit before he makes a second quick plunge all the way to the hilt.

His twin is panting like a fish out of water with his head thrown back. His dick twitches when he Larry draws back, dragging over his abused prostate. He's already teetering near climax, with the intense pleasure of the others cock stretching him and the sting on the back of his thigh. It's only a matter of time.

"Say it" he grunts, thrusting deep into his twin and groaning as the warmness of Laurent grasps his member. His seed is already easing the motion, enhancing the feel of him, and he moans silently holding tight it his hip. All to quickly he feels Laurent contract around him, his body jerking in time with each thrust. His soft voice moaning loudly as he rides out his sudden orgasm. He spurts thick lines of milky cum, coating his stomach and hip. Larry can't help staring, the look of utter bliss on his brothers face is fantastic.

But he doesn't stop his hips, in fact he gets ruthless. Pounding into his brothers tightened hole and delighting in the begging string of noises still coming from the boy beneath him. He feels as beautiful as he looks, the sheen of sweat on his body. His eyes fogged by the after shocks of his apex.

How ever that only lasts so long before Laurent is sobbing for a different reason. Hes fighting against the belt again, desperately this time. His body is absolutely raw now. Every stroke into him is too much, he's hypersensitive to every inch of Larry and it's an entirely new kind of agony.  
"Fuck! Larry!" His breath catches and he curls his toes, whining because there's little else he can do with Larry pinning his legs open and driving into him relentlessly. His hips making solid contact with his each time. He's thick and the feel of him is overwhelming in every way.

"Shh I know you can take it" Larry moans against his ear, too engulfed in his own satisfaction to see the tears welling up in his brothers eyes. He can feel everything.

"Too much..!" He huffs weakly, eyes rolled back.

Larry hums and comes to a brief pause, shifting his weight onto his hands so he can look down at his twin. His hips come in at a different and he's rolling into him fluidly. He's in ecstasy. His dick is throbbing inside him, coated in his own precum. Laurent's cries die down again until he's sounding in a pitiful tone. His breathe as quickened as ever.

"Say it baby... Say it for me. Who do you belong to" he hums, reaching down to wrap his hand around the others dick, twisting his hand as he pumps him. He's rock hard. The air is filled with the wet sounds of him plowing into Laurent. He's filled with pride when he hears the others moans rising again. They're shaky, he's climbing the hill again and it's difficult the second time. But he can tell he wants him to keep going now. His legs opening again to give Larry easier access.

"I'm yours, Larry" he weeps, rocking his hips into his brother's hand, forced to chase his second orgasm. His neglected member now worshiped in that warm hand. Fingers rubbing over the sensitive spot beneath the head making him tremble. Larry is driving deep and quick into him making the pursuit for his own. His eyes remain on Laurent, soaking in the sight of him. Exhausted, wet with his own fluids. Impaled on his hard cock.

"That's right baby, you're mine." With that Laurent is coming second time, his body reacts just as intensely but he sounds so worn down. The over stimulation bringing more tears to Laurent's eyes. One rolls down his temple. The muscles fluttering around his dick sends Larry over the edge, his mouth agape. He bucks into the other with solid thrusts, filling him with pump after pump of hot cum. He can feel it oozing from his entrance and he rolls his hips into him a few more times just to feel the mess he's made of his twin, riding out his pleasure. Slowly, he releases his leg, lowering it to the bed and pulling out of the other making them both moan.

He looks at his hand, covered in Lau's cum, and smiles flopping down next to him on the bed. The sheets get the honor of cleaning his hand. He's spent and would love to roll over and take a nap. But he knows better and reaches for his belt, untying it from the headboard. His twin let's his arms fall to his sides, he sighs audibly, eyes closed. The bruises and bites across his torso and blossoming handsomely and it leaves a sense of contentment in Larry's mind. He waits a few minutes, expecting Lau to get up, start gripping, anything really. But he lays still side from his gentle panting, eyes closed. It's strange.

Larry leans close, grazing his lips over the tear streak on his temple. His instincts take a gentle turn and he's wrapping his arm around to hold his brothers head towards him. Observing his limp form. "Lau.."

"Mhm?"

"You alright?"

His eyes are met with their doubles, tired and lidded. His voice comes out rough.

"Yeah... I'm just so tired... And everything hurts" he gathers enough of a smile to convince Larry who plants a kiss to his cheek before he sits up.

Larry helps him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he flicks on the light Laurent is faced with the masterpiece his body has become. His brother really out did himself this time. He runs his fingers over the scratches on his ribs and kisses his teeth. "Larry.." He scolds.

"What?" Larry lifts his head from the shower faucet to look back at him and he smiles faintly. He doesn't want to look to amused.

"You did this on purpose"

"Well no shit" he laughs quietly and turns back to his brother when he finds the water at a suitable temperature. Laurent looks so displeased, his afro disheveled and his brow drawn together. He plants another kiss to his twins cheek, hoping he will forgive him. "I'm sorry...I just get so jealous."

He walks Laurent to the shower, eyeing the way he limps there and feeling extra guilty now. But the look on his face has softened and he leans in to return Larry's kisses. "Don't be" he reaches up and touches something around his lovers neck, the cross. He loves to run his thumb over the pearlecent filling, his chest warm. "I'll only ever be yours, no body else" he says gently, his heart aching at the way his little brother is smiling at him. He's a sucker for that smile, always will be.

\-----------------------------

I tried to fit as many suggestions in here as i could. Hope you enjoyed this unnecessary smut. leave me a comment and lemme know if u had a favorite part. I'm so tired good night. 


End file.
